The Big Four has Risen to Earth
by daydreamergirl260
Summary: Well introducing first Jack Frost and Rapunzel then Merida and Hiccup
1. Chapter 1

**Meeting the girl**

** One cold winter night a young boy with hair as white as snow a blue sweater with ice around the neck and shoulders and brown boots and pants. He was walking to his apple tree since he still had to eat even if he was dead and ice cold. On his way he left a trail of snow by draging his staph. He was stop at 1 inch of the tree by a little gray rabbit. " Oh you poor little guy you broke your front paw," the boy said showing his white smile. **

**Jack Frost was his name he was chosen as a guardian. At this time it was about 1982 Decemeber 22 almost christmas. While walking back with the appels in his blue hood and the rabbit in his brown coat he stumbled into a short cave that led to a tower. He heard a beatiful voice singing **_**'Flower gilm and glow heal what has been hurt bring back what has been lost bring back what once was mine' **_**. Jack was curious so he flyed up to the widow to see a girl and her mother walking to bed. (Hm why would a girl leave her hair that long and how come it's blond insted of black like her mother) thought Jack. **

**He enter at night, but to his suprise the little girl wasn't alseep yet. She came down stairs to to the open window. She just stared into the night sky. So Jack out of wonder up to her to see floating lights in the sky. When he look at the girl she was also staring at him. For she had feelt a cold breeze behind her. "Hello I'm Rapunzel Godtel and you are,"Rapunzel said. "Wait you can see me," asked Jack and she nodded yes, "well I'm Jack Frost." " Want to see the floating lights they only come out my birthday and today I'm 11 evlen," she told him. Jack was also 11 and looked at the lovely girl with a love dubby look. After it was over she looked at him and said,"Shh you can sleep here ok." Jack nodded and gaved the blanket she gave him and she closed the curtin. In the morring he woke up early left a note saying see you later I'll come soon. And then he left. Once she was wake she ranned downstairs to see just a note. She read it and smiled for he also left a gray rabbit with it's paw rapped in banddage next to her comelion.**

**THANKS FOR READING IT SHORT THOUGH LEAVE IDEAS IF YOU WANT AND OTHE CHACTERS YOU WANT IN IT BYE NOW AND I FINALLY FINISHED THIS :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Meeting the girl**

** One cold winter night a young boy with hair as white as snow a blue sweater with ice around the neck and shoulders and brown boots and pants. He was walking to his apple tree since he still had to eat even if he was dead and ice cold. On his way he left a trail of snow by draging his staph. He was stop at 1 inch of the tree by a little gray rabbit. " Oh you poor little guy you broke your front paw," the boy said showing his white smile. **

**Jack Frost was his name he was chosen as a guardian. At this time it was about 1982 Decemeber 22 almost christmas. While walking back with the appels in his blue hood and the rabbit in his brown coat he stumbled into a short cave that led to a tower. He heard a beatiful voice singing **_**'Flower gilm and glow heal what has been hurt bring back what has been lost bring back what once was mine' **_**. Jack was curious so he flyed up to the widow to see a girl and her mother walking to bed. (Hm why would a girl leave her hair that long and how come it's blond insted of black like her mother) thought Jack. **

**He enter at night, but to his suprise the little girl wasn't alseep yet. She came down stairs to to the open window. She just stared into the night sky. So Jack out of wonder up to her to see floating lights in the sky. When he look at the girl she was also staring at him. For she had feelt a cold breeze behind her. "Hello I'm Rapunzel Godtel and you are,"Rapunzel said. "Wait you can see me," asked Jack and she nodded yes, "well I'm Jack Frost." " Want to see the floating lights they only come out my birthday and today I'm 11 evlen," she told him. Jack was also 11 and looked at the lovely girl with a love dubby look. After it was over she looked at him and said,"Shh you can sleep here ok." Jack nodded and gaved the blanket she gave him and she closed the curtin. In the morring he woke up early left a note saying see you later I'll come soon. And then he left. Once she was wake she ranned downstairs to see just a note. She read it and smiled for he also left a gray rabbit with it's paw rapped in banddage next to her comelion.**

**THANKS FOR READING IT SHORT THOUGH LEAVE IDEAS IF YOU WANT AND OTHE CHACTERS YOU WANT IN IT BYE NOW AND I FINALLY FINISHED THIS :) **


End file.
